Ten typ faceta, który
by Hanayome
Summary: [Tłumaczenie, oryginał autorstwa RinRinQuin, link w profilu.] Bardzo proste. Bardzo krótkie. I bardzo łatwe do przeczytania. Przepraszam za jakiekolwiek i wszystkie błędy. Oneshot.


Musiała zwrócić mu honor. Rzeczywiście był wyśmienitym aktorem. Tak dobrym, że prawie dała się nabrać i uwierzyła, że naprawdę powiedział to co powiedział. Ale nie, ona nie da się zmylić. Nie ma mowy.

Na jej szczęście przywykła do radzenia sobie z facetami takimi jak on. Ciemnowłosymi, wysokimi i przystojnymi.

Ten typ faceta, który wiecznie wydawał się być zamyślonym, lecz zapytany co mu chodzi po głowie odpowiadał co najwyżej burknięciem. Oczywiście można było liczyć na to tylko w wypadku, gdy postanowił przyjąć do wiadomości i zaakceptować fakt, że istniejesz i mówisz do niego.

Ten typ faceta, którego widujesz gonionego przez tabuny kobiet i młodych dziewcząt. A on nigdy nie zwraca na nie uwagi, ani nie poświęca im choćby chwili.

Sasuke Uchiha był tym typem faceta, który mógłby mieć każdą kobietę, a prawdopodobnie również i mężczyznę, a oni zrobiliby wszystko, żeby tylko zostać z nim zobaczonymi.

Tak, to zdecydowanie był ten typ faceta.

– Ej? – Jego głos wydawał się wyjątkowo irytujący. – Zamierzasz mi odpowiedzieć?

– Żartujesz sobie, prawda? – Odpowiedział jej uniesieniem brwi. – Musisz żartować.

– TenTen, dlaczego miałbym…

– Jesteś Sasuke Uchiha – przerwała mu. – Jedynym, który przeżył, obracałeś się między zemstą, dobrem i złem. Jesteś facetem, na widok którego dziewczyny mdleją, nawet w obliczu tego co zrobiłeś. Dlatego. Właśnie dlatego uważam, że żartujesz przychodząc tutaj i prosząc mnie o partnerowanie ci w treningu, a i przy okazji też wieczorem, na podwójnej randce z Naruto i Hinatą. – Skrzyżowała ramiona i odwróciła się od lekko wytrąconego z równowagi mężczyzny. – Naprawdę jesteś udany, Uchiha.

– Skończyłaś? – Odpowiedziała skinieniem. – Dobrze. Posłuchaj. To o zapytaniu ciebie pomyślałem od razu, gdy tylko popełniłem ten błąd i obiecałem głupkowi i dziewczynie od Hyuugów, że przyprowadzę ze sobą „randkę".

– Ledwo się znamy – prychnęła . – Rozmawialiśmy może ze trzy razy w ciągu dwóch miesięcy, odkąd wróciłeś. Weź Sakurę. Jeśli nie, jestem pewna, że którakolwiek z dziewczyn z chęcią wyskoczy z tobą na ramen.

– Nie. Sakura może być moją towarzyszką, może i nawet przyjaciółką, ale jej zauroczenie jest… złudne. Poza tym… toleruję cię. Myślę, że wytrzymałbym nawet noc spędzoną na rozmowie z tobą.

Na te słowa TenTen oblała się lekkim rumieńcem. Tolerowanie to nie było wiele, ale bycie tolerowaną przez takiego faceta jak on, to już coś.

Ciągle jednak nie zamierzała wybierać się z nim na randkę. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że ona nie ma nikogo i wątpiła, że ktokolwiek dałby wiarę w to, że to on zaprosił ją, a to i tak nie było jej głównym problemem. Za to jego fanklub – owszem.

– Uchiha – westchnęła, zwracając się przodem do niego. – Nie mam nic przeciwko trenowaniu z tobą, jeśli wciąż jesteś zainteresowany, ale randka jest… jakby to powiedzieć? Dziwna. Nie znamy się zbyt dobrze. I, szczerze, nie czuję się komfortowo z towarzyszeniem na randce komuś, kogo ledwie znam. Poza tym rozwścieczyłabym twój fanklub. Więc odpowiedź na twoje pytanie wciąż brzmi „nie".

Widziała jak najzwyczajniej westchnął, włożył ręce w kieszenie i odwrócił się. Czy podjęła dobrą decyzję? Cóż, przynajmniej była szczera. A i zdawało się, że on dobrze przyjął odmowę.

TenTen odwróciwszy się, postanowiła opuścić go w tym momencie.

– Właśnie dlatego cię lubię, TenTen. – Zatrzymała się usłyszawszy jego głos przez ramię. – W porządku, bądźmy przyjaciółmi. A potem znowu zaproszę cię na „randkę". – Odwróciła się, żeby zobaczyć jego zwrócone ku niej plecy i ręce włożone w kieszenie. – A tak przy okazji, wciąż jestem zainteresowany treningiem. Jutro rano. Siódma. Przynieś drugie śniadanie.

A potem odszedł. Zostawiając zmieszaną, speszoną i rozbawioną TenTen za sobą.

Lubił ją, nawet jeśli miał na myśli tylko jako przyjaciółkę. Jednak właśnie to ją peszyło, bo ten typ faceta, kiedy już się odzywał to szczerze.

Ten typ faceta, który nigdy nie musiał żałować wypowiedzianych słów.

On był tym bezceremonialnym typem faceta, który nie potrzebował kłamać.

Tak, zdecydowanie był tym typem faceta.


End file.
